


Cursed

by ZaltMKrel



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, No beta reader, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaltMKrel/pseuds/ZaltMKrel
Summary: It hurt
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Cursed

Every time he visited, he only did it for him. For their promise. 

Snufkin didn't care how it pained. How his lungs burned as though spines tried to choke his insides, he didn't mind the frozen hands. How he felt he would break if he made a harsh move. 

Returning to Moomin valley meant torture for him. 

Whenever he took a step back to the valley he felt the worst of pains ever. 

Maybe this time he would feel something take his oxygen away, perhaps it would be feeling his feet burn like someone poured burning wax on them. To him though, the worst pain he would get was what he felt when he saw Moomintroll's eyes. 

Sapphire blue, shining like stars in the night sky. 

If he didn't prepare himself for it he was sure his legs would give up beneath him, and that would be no good for the poor troll or his own dignity. 

He disliked the burning pain he felt next to tha troll but he dreaded the frozen itch inside him that spread all over the second he was with someone else. 

In any case, more specifically. This someone else would be Snorkmaiden. 

Snufkin knew it wasn't fair of him to take Moomintroll for himself and not let him be with anyone. Not let his friends spend time with him. 

He knew Snorkmaiden wasn't a threat, she didn't deserve to be left behind for his own pain. 

Some days he wanted to disappear completely. He didn't want anyone to remember his name nor his face. He had to be forgotten. It was irritating to him that the troll always managed to find him and soothe the pain in his limbs when he held his hands with such tenderness. It wasn't fair. 

It wasn't fair that Moomintroll had such control of him, it made him feel trapped. The second he decided to, in his hands, he could break the mumrik.

He wanted to escape, wanted to run away never to be seen again. 

He tried once, he felt drowned. Drowned in the pain from his gut. His own nature urging him to go back as quick as possible. 

He had thought he was under a curse. A very nasty trick from an angry spirit or maybe Alicia's grandmother had decided to curse him for whatever reason. 

Trying to find what it was one day, he asked Moominmamma to allow him to check her book. Kind as always she allowed him to check without questioning his needs or his secrecy. 

There he wasn't able to find much but the second he read the added notes in the last pages he saw.

Love

What he felt first was relief, then he had to leave. 

Thanking mamma for the book and tea, he went back to his tent. Seemingly unbothered, the second he reached the place he broke down. 

Certainly something he didn't think he would ever want or need. Most likely unrequited too! Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll had a fine relationship and he didn't want to get into it. 

It wouldn't be as though the troll shared his feelings any way. 

That night he cried, cried tears that felt invisible in the dark but he felt them. He felt how they froze his cheeks and burned.  
It hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a vent but I might write a continuation if anyone says they are interested in reading it. Please leave kudos and comment!  
> \----It's up to the reader to decide if it's physical pain or if they are metaphors.


End file.
